The Mage: First of Two
by yourfictionismyreality
Summary: *Update w/ The Mage: Last of Two* Rena Mason is a human who played a game called Sburb Delta and ended the world. During the battle against Jack Noir with her friends, she is transported to a place she doesn't recognize. After finding out that she didn't die in the battle, she has to learn to cope with her life in this new session and all the things that come along with it.


**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction based off of Andrew Hussie's webcomic Homestuck. The only character's I came up with are Rena and the other characters from the "Delta" session. The ideas for basically everything creative in this story are Andrew Hussie's.**

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my head as I blinked. My vision was still a little too blurry to be able to clearly take in my surroundings, but my ears were working just fine. There was a lot of commotion and running around; voices I did't recognize were yelling and whispering from all sides. I felt trapped. I was scared. I had no idea where I was or who I was with. I wondered if maybe I had finally died; if Jack had succeeded in killing me and I was a ghost. It was the only reasonable explanation.

_I wonder if he got her, too. . . _I thought. She was right next to me in the battle, so surely if I was dead then she must have been as well. Unless, of course, someone else from our group managed to save her. I hoped that was the case. It would have broken my heart if she had died.

"Hey, you! Are you listening? Who are you? Where did you come from and how did you get on this meteor?" I heard someone yell. I turned my face towards the voice, my vision clearing a bit to show an angry-looking troll with nubby horns and bags under his eyes. I stared at him for a few moments. He looked different from the cancer troll from my session. Kartrin had been loud and somewhat obnoxious while still being fairly friendly, but this troll looked exhausted and generally ready to give up on whatever was troubling him.

"Hey! Are you deaf? I want to know who you are, where you came from, and how you got here!" he shouted again, raising his arms up in exasperation.

"Sorry. I'm Rena. I came from my session's battlefield, and I honestly don't even know where it is exactly that I am, let alone how I got here. Aren't I dead?" I questioned him, tilting my head slightly to the side.

"Dead? No, not yet. Why would you think that you're dead? What kind of idiot thinks they'd end up somewhere they've got no clue where it is when they die? Don't you know your afterlife starts in a memory? Stupid fuckass. . ." He complained, mumbling the last part to himself.

I thought about what he said. _I guess it does make more sense to be somewhere you at least recognize when you die; but if I'm not dead, then where am I?_

"Come with me. I need to see what the others want to do with you," the troll sighed, grudgingly holding out his hand. I took it and he swiftly pulled me to my feet, turning out to be stronger than his short and somewhat scrawny stature would suggest.

"What's your name?" I asked him as he led me down a long corridor, passing many doors and trying not to trip over miscellaneous items scattered on the ground.

"Why do you want to know?" he growled, not turning to look at me.

"You know my name, so I think it's only fair that I know yours," I replied, speeding up to match his quick pace.

He sighed. "Karkat. Now shut up and keep walking. I don't have all day to be dealing with nosy trespassers from who-even-gives-a-damn and wasting valuable time I could be using to do more important things around this shitpile."

I nodded but was quiet the rest of the walk. I wasn't about to test his patience; not if he had even half the temper some of my troll friends had.

About ten minutes later he stopped. We were in the doorway of a research lab of sorts.

"Rose! Dave! Where are the others? We have a visitor, and they're apparently not from a bubble. Not sure what to do," he called across the room to two blonde humans, looking like they were probably siblings.

"TZ's probably off with the clown again, seeing as I have no clue where she is and nobody ever knows where the fuck on the meteor that asshole is hiding out. Sollux and Aradia are most likely off doing whatever it is they do, probably spouting off their prophecies of death and misfortune then making out or some stupid totally un-ironic cliche shit like usual," the boy answered, not looking up from the paper he was writing on.

"Kanaya went to fetch me more ingredients for this experiment I'm working on," the girl mumbled as she mixed some bright green liquids and poured them into a pot with seemingly random objects in it.

Karkat rolled his eyes. "You might as well just sit down. This could be a while."

I sat down in the chair designated to me by the cancer troll. It was the one next to the boy, who I presumed to be Dave. He was mumbling some sort of rap that really made no sense, but then again I never did have much interest in the genre. I started to drift off, listening to the rhythmic pattern of his words.

I saw a tall figure sitting on the edge of a vent high up on the wall with his horns almost scraping the ceiling, His painted face had a lazy grin as he watched me. The figure lifted one finger to his lips as my eyes closed and I fell asleep.


End file.
